Braedan Petrelli
Braedan Tyler Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Katie and Alex Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Ability Replication, Negative Transformation, Pacifism and Arctic Vision. Appearance Breadan will have inherited dark green eye colouring from his maternal family. His hair will be a strikingly pale blonde when he is a child, but it will darken as he ages. It will also become thicker. He will be 5'9 in height when fully grown. His taste in clothing will always be simple, wearing jeans and either T shirts, in summer, or jumpers and sweaters in winter. He will never see any point in following fashion or making a great effort with his appearance. He will also hate any occasion which forces him to dress formally or smartly. Abilities ]]Braedan's first ability will be Ability Replication. This is the ability to temporarily copy an ability through touch. Braedan will only ever be able to copy one ability at a time. He will normally consciously choose which ability he copies, but if he doesn't, he will automatically gain whichever ability that person last used, meaning that he'd be most likely to gain a passive one. He will always need physical contact to replicate. However, it will not need to be skin contact. He will keep his other abilities no matter what ability he has currently copied, and will be able to use them while using the temporary one, but he won't be able to use them while replicating. His replication will always appear as a flash of white light. His second ability will be Negative Transformation. Using this ability, he could get rid of his physical form and pass through objects, or get rid of his visible form to be invisible. He could also get rid of the need for air, food, or water. The ability could also be used to remove infections or sicknesses from his body. He will only be able to use the ability on himself, not on others, and the effects of the ability will not fade away with time, they will be permanent until deactivated. It cannot be used to add anything to the body, with the exception of re-adding removed features by deactivation. His third ability will be Pacifism. He will be able to use this ability to remove tension and aggression from a situation and from others. He could thus dissipate an argument, escape a potential fight or resume amicability. However, the more tension and aggression there is, the harder it will be for him to remove it all. Therefore, it might not be possible to use this ability in all hostile situations, especially the more extreme ones. It also will require some conscious aspect to its use, and therefore Braedan couldn't use it if he was unconscious, or if he was too paralysed by fear or doubt. His final ability will be Arctic Vision. Braedan will be able to produce blasts of cold air and shards of ice from his eyes. The ability will be consciously controlled and he will be able to choose which he emits. The ability will not harm his eyes at all. However, it will disrupt his vision when he uses it, comparable to looking through thick glass. His eyes will also become icy in appearance as he uses the ability. At first, he will need to have his eyes open and uncovered to access produce any ice, meaning that he could be blocked by blindfolding him, but he will eventually become powerful enough to freeze and shatter any blindfold. Family & Relationships *Mother - Katie Petrelli *Father - Alex Petrelli *Younger sister - Alice Petrelli History & Future Etymology Braedan is an English name which means "broad, wide", and a Gaelic name which means "salmon" or "son of the salmon". His middle name, Tyler, is English meaning "tile maker, tile layer". It is also the name of a city in Texas. His surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters